


study date~

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "You are the most capricious person I have ever met," Riddle said.Floyd laughed."Thanks, Goldfishie~!""That wasn't a compliment."
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	study date~

"Goldfishie~, you're good in potions class, right~?" Floyd asked, practically draping himself over Riddle's shoulders as the redhead read a book.

Normally, Riddle would have tried to shove off Floyd while screaming, but they were in the library, and there was no way Riddle was going to cause a scene in the library. So, he settled for jabbing Floyd in the stomach with his elbow as he answered with, "of course I get top marks in alchemy. Who do you think I am?"

"Great! Teach me~! Mr. Beakfish says I might fail if I don't get my grades up on the next test, but his classes are _so_ boring~!"

"No," Riddle said instantly.

"Eh~~? But why?" Floyd pouted, smushing his cheek into Riddle's hair.

"Whether you fail or not is none of my concern."

"So mean!" Floyd exclaimed, causing Riddle to shush him instantly.

"Don't you have any sense of decorum...?! We're in a library...!"

"Then, if Goldfishie won't tutor me, I'll just have to start screaming~!" Floyd said happily.

Floyd separated himself from Riddle. The redhead watched in horror as Floyd sat up on top of the table and cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone--

"Th-that's enough! Get down from there!" Riddle hissed, tugging on Floyd's pants leg.

"Then, will you help me out, Goldfishie~?" Floyd asked, leaning in towards Riddle's face with a wide grin.

"I suppose I have no choice," Riddle said irritably. "Do you know what the test is on?"

"Nope~!"

Riddle grimaced, before pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned away.

"I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

"I've gotten a basis overview of what your next test is on," Riddle told Floyd as they walked together. Floyd would have attempted to carry him, had Riddle not threatened to burn his eyebrows off.

Now, Floyd was mostly interested in these study sessions because he wanted an excuse to spend time with Riddle, not because he actually cared about his grades.

However, when he saw that Riddle had brought him to the sports field instead of the alchemy lab or the library, he couldn't help but have his interest piqued.

"Ne, Goldfishie, did we take a wrong turn or something?" Floyd asked.

"No," Riddle answered, before turning to Floyd. "Let's start off with something simple. Tell me how you would brew an Awakening Potion."

"Ehh~~" Floyd said.

He knew the recipe off the top of his head, but the only reason he bothered to remember was because Riddle was the one asking. Floyd _did_ want to see Riddle's surprise at him getting the question right, perhaps Riddle would praise him, but...

...he also wanted to see what Riddle had in mind when it came to teaching him the answer.

So, with a bright smile on his face, Floyd answered with, "I dunno~!"

Riddle stared at him flatly.

"Really, now."

"Ehe, I wouldn't lie to you, Goldfishie~!" Floyd lied.

And then Riddle grinned. It was not a warm and joyful smile. 

"You're not taking this seriously at all, are you?" Riddle asked.

"And if I'm not?"

"Then... it's **_[OFF WITH YOUR HEAD]!!!!!!!!_** _ **"**_ Riddle roared, a heart-shaped collar locking itself around Floyd's neck before the latter could even blink.

"Eh?!"

"Did you really think I'd let you slack off?" Riddle asked, with a smug grin on his face. "I can correct mere ignorance, but I won't stand for flippancy."

Floyd gulped, the motion almost catching on the collar around his neck.

"Every time you give some half-hearted answer, I'll be sure to discipline you," Riddle said. "With a few fire spells, of course."

Riddle definitely meant for it to be a threat, with how he was holding his magic pen, but Floyd was excited now.

"Ehe! You'll have to catch me first!" he exclaimed before taking off running.

"H-hey! Get back here!"

Riddle hesitated for only a moment, before giving chase.

"You can't just force me to help you and then run off!" Riddle yelled with a bright red face, shooting a jet of flames at Floyd.

Floyd couldn't help but laugh in response.

He was just so happy! He remembered another time, when his attempt to get Riddle to chase after him only resulted in Riddle getting annoyed and comparing him to his brother.

This time, the only one on Riddle's mind was him.

The thought made Floyd so happy, he turned on his heel suddenly, arms spread wide. Riddle was running so quickly, straining so hard to keep up with Floyd's large strides that he couldn't react in time to Floyd's sudden turn. Riddle crashed into his chest, knocking them both to the ground.

"Floyd?! What are you doing?! Are you hurt?!" Riddle demanded in a hurry, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to care whatever happened to Floyd. "You can't continue studying if you get a concussion, and I would hate it if I couldn't accomplish something I agreed to do..."

Floyd laughed as he hugged Riddle tightly, earning a surprised flinch from the redhead.

"I'm to~tally fine, Goldfishie~!" Floyd exclaimed. "I'm in a good mood now, so I'm ready to learn~!"

"Good grief. You are the most capricious person I have ever met," Riddle said.

Floyd laughed.

"Thanks, Goldfishie~!"

"That wasn't a compliment. Now, get off of me so we can actually start your study session," Riddle ordered. "I prepared a practice quiz for you, though it might be a bit crumpled now..."

* * *

Riddle almost seemed annoyed as he looked over the results of the practice quiz.

"A perfect score!" Floyd exclaimed, hugging Riddle to his chest. "Goldfishie, praise me!"

Instead of praising him, Riddle just stepped away and bluntly asked, "did you even need my help?" 

"It's only because it was Goldfishie tutoring me that I was in the mood to get a perfect score, you know?" Floyd answered.

"Stop calling me that," Riddle retorted, more out of habit than anything else.

"Ne, ne, Goldfishie~! What do I get for getting 100 points?"

"What do you... get?" Riddle echoed, confused.

"Yeah, as a reward!"

"Nothing."

"Ehhh~~?! Even though I worked so hard?!"

"It's your duty as a student to study," Riddle said. "The pride of getting good grades should be reward enough for you, shouldn't it?"

Floyd groaned.

"Now I've got zero motivation... maybe I'll just turn in a blank paper..."

"Absolutely not! I swore I would get you to pass the test, and I will _not_ allow you to even _consider_ doing such a thing!" 

That brought Floyd's smile back quickly. Even if his smile was more of a sharp smirk.

"Ehe... so? What will it be? My reward if I ace the next test."

Riddle furrowed his brows in thought.

"...I have some lollipops the prefect gave me."

Floyd deflated instantly.

"Stingy."

Riddle sighed. 

"You have the audacity to force me to tutor you, tell me to give you a prize, and then complain that I'm being stingy?"

"Yeah. 'cuz your prize idea stinks. Not even a kid would get excited for those."

"Well, what do _you_ want then?!" Riddle demanded, annoyed.

That, obviously, was a misstep on his part.

Because Floyd's grin only grew.

"Hmm~ Maybe I'd ask you for a kiss?"

Riddle stared at Floyd for a few seconds.

"Absolutely not," Riddle shot back quickly, a flat expression on his face. "If you're going to waste my time with jokes, you won't even get the lollipops."

"Even though it wasn't a joke?"

Riddle glared at him and Floyd pouted.

"Ehhhhh.... I want Goldfishie to buy me food," Floyd said.

"I'll get you something from the cafeteria then," Riddle said. "But _only_ if you manage to get a perfect score."

"It's a deal~!" Floyd said cheerfully, shaking Riddle's hand.

Riddle let out a sigh, before telling Floyd to review carefully before the test. But, honestly, Floyd wasn't really listening.

He was focusing pretty hard on making sure Riddle didn't catch sight of his blush, after all.


End file.
